


Soapy Kisses

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: Domestic Fluff [reed900] [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Baths weren’t really Gavin's thing; he was more of a ‘shower in 5 minutes before throwing your clothes on a semi-dried body’ kind of person.





	Soapy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I have a literal list of amazing prompts y'all have sent in, I've got one long on-going fic and two WIPs...yet I fuckin' wrote this in the middle of the night, inspired by a bloody body lotion my friend got me ages ago that smells so goood xD
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

Gavin let out a long exhale – the stress, exhaustion and tension that had worked it’s way into his body that day slowly easing away. He felt relaxed. More relaxed than he'd felt in months. Warm, too.

Whether the cause for those feelings were due to the ‘luxury' bath that he was currently unwinding in or the comforting presence of his husband, he was unsure. Perhaps they both played a part in it. Either way, he was fully appreciating them.

Baths weren’t really Gavin's thing; he was more of a ‘shower in 5 minutes before throwing your clothes on a semi-dried body’ kind of person. Not that he disliked baths, though. It was really just because he never had the time for one – he’d much rather lie in bed for an extra 30 minutes.

Nines knew this. Nines also knew that Gavin had been growing more and more tense as the week dragged on, pushing him to the edge until their back-to-back shifts were over and they _finally_  had a day off tomorrow.

Maybe it was the self-care protocol programmed in his system, or maybe it was because Gavin had somehow landed himself a husband that cared for him in a way no-one else had before, that made Nines decide on running the hot water into their unused bath. Gavin had been confused, watching from the bathroom door frame as his husband poured some lavender and rose bubble bath in with the running water (where had he even bought that?). Steam rose into the air, clouding the mirror and creating a calming atmosphere.

When Nines had told him to strip and get in, Gavin didn’t have the energy to refuse. Especially not when his amazing husband joined him, slipping into the space behind him and pulling Gavin into his chest.

Gavin may not be the type for baths, but he’s never experienced anything as soothing yet intimate as this. Nothing, absolutely _nothing_ , would ever top this moment – back resting against his husband's chest, legs tangled underwater, fingers laced together, bubbles and warm water lapping at their skin and gentle, wet kisses pressed to his neck.

He could genuinely fall asleep right there.

But then he felt movement, heard a click and a cool hand rub at his shoulders. Nines slipping his other hand out of Gavin's hold, moving to massage something into his skin with the softest touch.

Gavin sighed, audible and pleased, as he closed his eyes. The scent of lavender increased, causing his exhaustion to rise and his head to droop forwards. Nines made a quiet snicker, firm fingers coaxing the tension out of his body.

“What is that stuff?” Gavin grumbled into his chest, moaning innocently when a particularly painful knot in his muscle was loosened.

Warm lips brushed over the spot. “It’s a calming body lotion made with lavender and chamomile essential oils.” Nines said, speaking in his usual informative manner – though his tone was lighter, much more tender compared to the reserved machine-like voice he'd owned before deviancy.

“Shit sounds girly.” Gavin scoffed because, yes, he was an immature man with fragile masculinity. He was well aware of it.

“It’s supposed to assist in relaxation and better sleep.”

He could practically feel his husband's know-it-all smile radiating from behind him. It was contagious; Gavin ended up smiling and leaning into Nines' touch as the android’s hands moved over his shoulders and across his chest. That calming aroma heightened again, and Gavin closed his eyes as he nestled into Nines' body.

The water was still warm, surrounding them like a protective blanket of soapy bubbles. Really, this whole scenario wasn’t the most masculine thing – yet Gavin found himself unbothered. How could he care about such a trivial thing when he felt so fucking good?

Nines, ever the mind reader, nudged his head with his chin before asking, “How are you feeling, darling?”

Gavin hummed, unwilling to open his eyes. “Never been better.”

“You're welcome.” Nines chuckled.

Gavin squinted one eye open, glaring upwards at his smug husband. “Didn't thank you.”

Nines quirked an eyebrow, “I know. But you should.”

Scoffing, unable to bite back with a decent comeback, Gavin scooped up a handful of bubbles and smeared them over Nines' face, laughing as they covered his smirk. Twinkling blue eyes flashed with surprise before Gavin was hoisted up by his waist and spun around to face Nines – water sloshing dangerously close to the edge.

Gavin didn’t even get a chance to point it out because he was suddenly being pulled down into a soapy kiss, fingers gripping his hips in that addictively possessive way of Nines'. It really shouldn’t have been enjoyable; especially not after the countless times his mother had threatened his with ‘eating soap' whenever he misbehave as a kid, but there was something surprisingly irresistible about kissing Nines between bubbles. A mixture of that familiar, comforting taste that was just his husband's and a new, compelling taste of...well, soap.

It was strangely mesmerising. Soul-consuming and loving and tender all wrapped in one. An odd combination of all things good. And it all resulted in his husband, the perfect partner for him, sat here with him now - actually taking care of him because Nines _did_ care about Gavin.

They may have lost track of time, lips attached, bodies connected and fingers trailing wet skin. Unguarded and trusting. Loving, caring and passionate. The water was definitely cold when they finally got out. Neither of them paid it much mind; and Gavin vowed to take baths more often – as long as Nines promised to join him.

“Thanks, baby.” he made sure to whisper into the quiet of their bedroom when they eventually settled under the covers, lips brushing over the calming blue on Nines’ temple. That night was the best that Gavin could remember for the longest time; his mind was clear, body eased of any uncomfortable tension, and he slept for a solid 8 hours compared to his usual fitful 5 and a half. He even got to wake up in the warm embrace of his husband, knowing that neither of them had any responsibilities for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise that all your ideas will be written xD I'm so slack wow, I don't even know where this came from.
> 
> Anyways, if you enjoyed it lemme know! All your cute comments make my day!!
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
